This invention relates generally to systems and methods for generating and transferring medical and other data. A specific implementation includes a remote heart monitoring method.
Many industries use real-time information, but the medical field is one in which such information is particularly critical. In hospitals, for example, patients may have their biological functions or conditions continuously monitored so that any significant change can be immediately detected and addressed by appropriate personnel. Such monitoring includes generating the information and transferring it to where it is to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,255 to Albert et al. discloses transmitting medical data, for example, through a paging network to a pager receiver connected to a computer, such as a palmtop computer held by a physician. In one example, a patient is connected to an electrocardiogram (ECG) machine to generate ECG information that is processed and transmitted through the paging network to the receiver and attached computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,285 to Albert et al. discloses another communication system for conveying ECG data or other biomedical waveform data between a patient and an attending physician's location. The patient employs a HEART CARD.TM. device from Instromedix, Inc., or the like, which converts the patient's ECG signal into a frequency modulated audio signal that may then be analyzed by audio inputting via a telephone system to a selected hand-held computer device with integrated microphone and audio system. The computer device functions to digitize, record and demodulate the frequency modulated signal for presentation and viewing on the hand-held computer. The audio signal can also be input directly into a personal computer (PC) via a standard personal computer microphone. The audio signal can be input directly into a PC through a phone line connection via a standard "voice-capable" modem, for example. The stored ECG audio signal can be retransmitted via telephone, either wireline or wireless. At a receiving end, a programmed hand-held computer can be used to receive the audio FM biomedical signal for digitization, recording and demodulation for viewing. Such computer can be one with integrated microphone, audio analog to digital converter, digital to analog converter, speaker, and central processing unit with memory for performing various computational, data storage and signal processing tasks.
Despite previously disclosed or implemented systems, there is still the need for a novel and improved system and method for generating and transferring medical (or other) data, especially a system and method which enable a patient to communicate with a medical care provider in real time virtually from anywhere. Preferably such a system and method should be able to communicate globally, such as via the Internet. Such a system and method should be inexpensive, simple, and easy-to-use. This includes use of a computer without having to purchase or manually install a specialized computer application program or any special hardware. Such system and method should be relatively inexpensive both for the patient or other input user and the medical care provider or other recipient to use (e.g., minimal equipment requirements, no long distance telephone tolls). Such system and method should quickly (ideally, in real time) provide accurate data from the input user to the recipient.